leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-28691223-20160915164845/@comment-28465461-20160921052216
@Azending "I mean look at Lissandra. Her mana costs are insane and her mana runs out very quickly so she just has to buy ether ROA, or Morello's or whatever mana item while Cass has to buy Seraph's mainly for the mana and a little on that shield but mainly mana." Lissandra? Really? Sure her mana costs are high, but she also have a passive that let's her cast an ability for free every 18 seconds. Guess what? I played Lissandra quite a bit in season 5 (around 30-40 games), almost never bought ROA on her, ever. Did I have mana problems? Nope. I only occasionally used the old morello's or old athenes (because of CDR if not using rune page with CDR) and that's about it. Never buy ROA, it's garbage now, you have hextech GLP, which is a lot better. Besides, I never used a single mana (or mana regen) on cass. You can actually farm minions without worrying about mana at all. She have the same mana management mechanic as Annie, refund mana on kills by using their ability to last hit (Annie's Q, Cass's E). So buying mana used to be a complete waste on them (Now its better for them since the mage update) you were better off going straight MAG and MPEN. I would laugh at you for building tear on cassio back then but now you can get a lot more AP than kat with Cass now. And I'm sure you'd actually gain 25% of the mana you spent on E (it refunds 25% mana when casting an ability and you get full mana back if you kill a target with it) if you have tear and last hit with it, then what is your excuse? I already stated about Seraphs/Tear, it synergizes well with other mana items, you want me to explain that in detail for you? It not only gives more AP when you stack mana, but it also gives you a bigger shield. I have mained Maokai top lane, I buy seraphs, frozen heart and randuin's together and it works so well against the likes of tryndamori. I have tankiness, shield and HP, stacking it was easy. Also, I don't always buy a tear (or sheen) on Ezreal and I main him mid lane AP ezreal since season 5 at the age where people consider AP ezreal a troll build. I still manage to manage my mana well. However since mana is so good on AP/mana champs now because you get the most power from building mana and AP, rumble and katarina got shafted because they can't get AP from seraph's embrace passive. I even build Muramana on Wukong, I got the most AD from that item with IBG,FH and RG, streak's and I was tanky against AD comps. You can complain about tryndamori all you want. Skarner, Shaco, Rengar, Evelynn, Fiora and can splitpush a lot more safely than tryndamori as well as having the about or exactly same clearspeed as him and most of them use mana (except rengar), I play top and jungle most, I split push often with many characters that can auto attack effectively. He has a self heal? So what about Gangplank and his oranges? It not only a self heal but it's also removes CC on him. Nidalee? She can heal herself which have a reasonable scaling since she is an AP champion so her heals are better. Galio heals from just getting hit with his W on and he's a rare champion. Maokai can just heal without using any ability on his own. He have a slow? Oh wow that's sooo unfair, but here's a thought, almost every other champion pretty much does the same thing, items have a slow (FM and Rylais) and they can slow you regardless of you not positioned to be infront of them to make sure you don't get slowed. His ultimate makes him Tryndamere, you want to counter it? Slow him down, CC him, or pick skarner (his ultimate counter), alistar, amumu, lulu, janna, attack speed debuffing champs into him, his ultimate don't last that long and if you are still up and have ignite saved up and he's about to retreat on very low HP, simply just cast ignite on him to finish him off. Fast attack speed? What about the champions that have more than him? At level 1 he is the top 5 highest. But at level 18 even Akali have better base attack speed than him. Kennen, teemo, vayne and twitch have slightly more DPS than Tryndamere. You even talked about Tryndamori's "AOE potential"... Not many of them tryndamere players buy ravenous so what are you talking about...? I think you seem like a salty Cassiopeia main. And no I'm not a tryndamere main infact I don't play him as much as Zilean.